The present invention relates to internet-based communications systems and, more particularly, to a central server messaging system that provides efficient use of server resources.
Computer-based messaging via the internet, and in particular instant messaging systems, are becoming a popular communication tool that are used by individuals and businesses alike as an effective means to transfer and relay information to other individuals, between co-workers, and to or from customers. Instant messaging systems typically operate through the use of a central server, which routes messages to the proper recipient. This activity, however, consumes server resources which would otherwise be available for other applications. As it is often not economically feasible to implement a server exclusively committed to managing instant messages, the central server must share its resources with the instant messaging system as well as any other applications that are provided. It is important, therefore, to manage server resources carefully in order to permit efficient and responsive operation of the server in the use of any application, including instant messaging.